I dreamed a dream
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Ella, su sonrisa y una delgada manta color café es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz. Fred/Hermione. Para AsukaEvans.


__**note. **nada de esto es mío, so.

******_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**especial dedicación a **AsukaEvans, la suerte quiso que me tocara ella en este divertido juego. Me ha costado lo mío escribir este fic, pero bueno, lo he hecho con todo el amor del mundo, así que ¡espero que te guste!

__.

__**I dreamed a dream.**

****.

* * *

Si_ hubiera sabido antes lo que iba a pasar, jamás habría optado por jugar._

* * *

Las miradas comienzan casi por azar. Luego la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios es casi como el zumo de calabaza que tanto le gusta. Algo le quema en el estómago, o en el corazón, no está seguro, y se dice que continuar de esa manera es algo que puede soportar.

La espalda de su hermano se aleja cada día más, siguiendo la estela de aquella a la que nunca miraron más de dos veces, y Fred se encuentra de pronto mirando a alguien a quién no debería mirar.

Las paredes de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black le susurran cosas al oído mientras él se empeña en seguirla a todas partes, con la risa bailoteando en sus labios de pícaro descarado y las bromas resbalando de sus manos de artista (si tan solo las usara para el "bien")

Ella no dice nada, al principio le permite estar con ella en la biblioteca. En el salón y cuando se aventuran al mundo muggle es él el que la acompaña, todo lo silencioso que puede ser Fred, eso está claro. Se lo toman como un juego, y parecer ser que es así, pero ambos saben que algo está apunto de suceder. Lo sienten en el ambiente, en el la humedad de las calles londinenses, en el hedor que emana de los callejones por los que se ven obligados a deambular con miedo a que los descubran.

La chispa se enciende cuando menos se lo esperan.

* * *

_Era divertido, pero hubo un momento en el que las tornas cambiaron._

* * *

El fuego chisporrotea en la biblioteca y es su único acompañamiento. Pese a que están en verano las noches son frías y más en aquella casa maldita. Ella medio dormita medio lee en uno de los sofás que hay delante de la chimenea. Los pies escondidos bajo una delgada manta color café y el cabello, enmarañado, creando un perfecto marco alrededor de su rostro de sabelotodo.

El leve batir de las hojas del libro parece despertarlos a ambos. Ella sonríe, como solo ella puede hacer, y se arrebuja aún más en la delgada manta. Él, escondido en las sombras, la observa y sonríe, porque sabe que en esos momentos sería muy fácil gastarla una broma. Sería muy fácil entrar dando voces, perturbando esa calma que parece rodearla, para después hacerla fruncir el ceño, enfadada ante su desvergonzado comportamiento. Es casi como si ella fuese de otra época, pero él sabe que no es así. Lo sabe y eso le hace sonreír y entrar a hurtadillas en la biblioteca pero antes de que pueda decir nada, ella vuelve su rostro hacia él.

-Ni se te ocurra, Fred Weasley. Ni lo pienses- su tono es severo, tal y como son sus ojos en esos momentos, que le miran sin una pizca de piedad en ellos, pero, ah, Fred sabe la verdad. Y sabe que la comisura izquierda de su labio tiembla imperceptiblemente mientras aguanta las ganas de sonreír, pero de sonreír de verdad, solo como ella sabe hacerlo (esa sonrisa se le escapa de las manos, porque ella se refugia en su libro y…)

Le asombra la facilidad que tiene para distinguirlos. Fred se pregunta muchas veces porqué ella es capaz de hacerlo tan fácilmente, sin dudar ni un solo segundo. También se pregunta porqué su pecho se estremece cada vez que ella pronuncia su nombre y porqué es incapaz de bromear con ella a tan altas horas de la noche, con la madrugada casi llamando a la puerta de esa casa gris. Se pregunta porqué acaba sentado a su lado, con los pies metidos debajo de esa delgada manta color café, rozando los pequeños pies de hada de ella a cada rato, solo para verla estremecerse mientras su voz se cuela en los resquicios de su alma (ni siquiera sabe que le está leyendo)

A veces se pregunta hasta cuando podrá continuar con esto.

* * *

_La chispa se encendió de pronto, y tuve miedo de abrasarme._

* * *

La algarabía reina en la cocina. La comida pasa de un lado a otra de la mesa, ya sea con magia o de manera muggle. Las migas de pan se caen del tablero cada vez que Sirius golpea éste con su puño mientras las carcajadas se le atoran en la garganta. El zumo de calabaza rebosa de los vasos y la leche va de un lado a otro en una delicada jarra de plata.

El periódico descansa sobre la mesa, olvidado por todos los que allí ahí. Ginny se frota los ojos con cansancio mientras se unta una tostada con mermelada de arándanos. Ron, a su lado, engulle todo lo que está a su alcance, casi compitiendo con Sirius para ver quién come más. George, en el otro extremo de la mesa ríe verdaderamente divertido mientras Tonks se empeña en cambiar cada minuto su aspecto en pos de hacer reír a los allí presentes.

Fred también ríe a carcajadas, por supuesto que lo hace. Sentado al lado de su hermano George desayuna a la misma par que él y ríe a la vez que él. Casi parecen parpadear a la vez cuando se ponen a hablar entre ellos. Su conversación se entremezcla con las demás conversaciones y pronto es imposible reconocer quién habla de qué a quién. Fred ríe complacido porque ese caos, ese desorden, es algo que le encanta. Le apasiona, le hace sentir vivo y acompañado. Es una sensación casi cálida la que se extiende por su pecho.

Se estremece sin darse apenas cuenta. Los sonidos de la cocina parecen apagarse de pronto y sus ojos se encuentran perdidos en la inmensidad de los suyos. Y es raro, porque es casi poético lo que está pasando, y eso a él no le gusta nada, pero cuando la ve aparecer en la cocina con su pijama de franela y su cabello revuelto recogido en un moño mal hecho, no puede evitar sonreír con algo parecido a la ternura que parece quemarle por dentro.

Ella sonríe al entrar y saluda a todos con un cortés _Buenos días_ y luego, sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, se sienta a su lado y Fred se siente especial (da igual que sea porque no hay más sitio libre) y la furia parece querer devorarlo, porque Ronnie, el bueno de Ronnie, la está sonriendo con demasiado entusiasmo. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa pero no hace ademán de ir junto a él, sino que agarra la jarrita de leche, se sirve y le mira de reojo, con una trémula sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Me pasas el periódico?-él sonríe de manera sarcástica y comienza a burlarse de ella de manera juguetona, pero se lo da y Fred casi juraría que ella roza sus dedos con los de él al coger el periódico de manera premeditada.

Algo se enciende dentro de él cuando sus ojos se engarzan con los de él.

* * *

_Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue._

* * *

La lluvia golpetea incesantemente contra los amplios ventanales de la biblioteca. Son más de las dos de la madrugada y la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black está complemente en silencio. Las paredes y los suelos parecen respirar con vida propia y el fuego que crepita en la chimenea parece estar a punto de apagarse, de consumirse como lo está haciendo ella, encerrada en esas cuatro paredes porque tiene miedo de dormir, de soñar.

Desde que Harry llegó ella no ha podido pegar ojo, demasiado ocupada en consolar a su amigo se ha olvidado de ella misma y las pesadillas la atosigan cada noche. Todos tienen miedo, solo un tonto no lo tendría, pero ella (que parece querer salirse de todos los moldes) teme por la vida de los demás, no por la suya propia y eso es algo que enfurece a Fred. Que le hace apretar los puños en la entrada de la biblioteca, que le hace acercarse con un par de zancadas. Que le hace situarse frente a ella, que lo mira entre extrañada y suspicaz. Que le hace arrodillarse frente a ella para después zarandearla con brusquedad, casi como si quisiera hacerla despertar de ese letargo.

Y se imagina una escena completamente distinta. Se la imagina sentada en ese mismo sofá pero con otro pelirrojo frente a ella. Se imagina a Ronnie rindiéndola su amor, jurándola pleitesía eterna. En su imaginación ella sonríe verdaderamente feliz y sin dudas se arroja a los brazos del pequeño Ronnie para besarle con ternura en los labios. En su imaginación una fina alianza de oro descansa en uno de los dedos de ella y por supuesto, en su imaginación él…no está.

Antes de que pueda pensar si quiera en lo que está haciendo sus labios ya se han adueñado de los de ella, sus manos ya se han posado casi con ternura en sus mejillas y las manos de ella pronto se posan sobre las suyas y él no quiere saber si es para quitarlas o para dejarlas en sus mejillas, pero como ella no hace ademán de apartarle Fred sonríe contra sus labios y se apodera de su boca, de sus mejillas y de la grácil curvatura de su cuello.

Ella, toda sonrojada, atina a mirarle cuando sus manos se entrelazan por debajo de la delgada manta color café, y él, sonriendo como un pícaro, apoya la cabeza en su regazo, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Piensa que la felicidad debe de ser así, con ella respirando su mismo aire, el fuego crepitando y la lluvia golpeando incesantemente los amplios ventanales de la biblioteca mientras sus manos permanecen entrelazadas, como si no existiese un mañana.

* * *

_Pero el mañana existía y tenía nombre. Ron._

* * *

Es raro verla entrar en el salón de manera tan titubeante. Es raro para él ver como se sonrojan sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos propios. Fred sonríe de manera descarada pero la sonrisa se quiebra en millones de pedazos cuando atisba, por el rabillo del ojo, como Ron la mira casi con algo parecido a la necesidad. Ella esquiva a ambos, se cuela por el resquicio de la puerta y se escapa por la puerta principal, rumbo al mundo muggle.

Ella sola.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que está haciendo Fred ya ha seguido sus pasos. George le ve desaparecer y algo así como una triste sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras se propone entretener a Ron con bromas estúpidas que consiguen que su pequeño Ronnie se olvide de la chica y de su caballero de brillante armadura.

Afuera el calor londinense golpea con furia a Fred, que con la respiración entrecortada corre por las calles en busca de su estela, que no puede haberse alejado mucho, como comprueba minutos después, al encontrársela en la entrada de uno de los callejones que llevan al centro de la ciudad.

Ella voltea su rostro cuando siente su presencia y le mira dentro de los ojos, quizás buscando las respuestas a esas preguntas que la devoran por dentro, tan lentamente, que nadie parece darse cuenta de ello. Solo él, que parece ser capaz de ver detrás de todas esas capas de mentiras que conforman su fachada de niña buena.

Solo él que se acerca a ella y rodea su cintura con posesividad. Solo él que se adueña de sus labios una y otra vez, hasta que su nombre se escapa de ellos mientras ella le mira y le mira, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos. Solo él que la mira como sino existiese criatura más bella que ella. Solo él que medio sonríe antes de que un nombre le desgarre el alma (un nombre que ninguno pronuncia pero que reverbera en las paredes del callejón)

Ron.

* * *

_La herí con la peor de las mentiras, George._

* * *

El sueño se desvanece de pronto y aunque sus ojos siguen engarzados en los de él Fred sabe que lo que va a hacer a continuación va a ser más doloroso para él que para ella. Toma aire como puede y con reticencia separa poco a poco las manos de su cintura. Sus ojos buscan los de ella, quizás deseando encontrar en ellos la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Lo correcto (como odia hacer las cosas bien)

-Quién iba a decir que la prefecta perfecta podía caer tan fácilmente. Creí que la broma podría durar más…Hermione- Fred lo ve, ¿vale? Ve el dolor en los ojos de Hermione, ve como éste va recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica conforme ella asimila sus palabras. Ve como sus mejillas pierden el color de golpe, dejando atrás el tierno rosa para dar paso a un frío blanco. Ve como su labio tiembla imperceptiblemente, casi como si estuviera apunto de echarse a llorar. Fred lo ve pero sonríe abiertamente y se permite acariciar la mejilla de Hermione como si así pretendiera borrar cualquier rasgo de dolor de su rostro.

Y eso le delata y ella lo sabe, porque es extremadamente inteligente y le sonríe y besa sus labios de manera trémula.

Él la mira pero no dice nada y calla todo lo que debería decir como…

Ella se marcha antes de que ninguna palabra salga de sus labios y el sabor amargo de la despedida se queda anclado en su garganta.

* * *

_Es natural que él la apartara de mi lado pero, ¿sabes qué, George?_

_La quería._

_Y ella a mí también._

__.

**end.**_  
_


End file.
